


Another Number on the Whiteboard

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Laura's a teacher who was traveling on the Rising Star.  She cares for the children, a mysterious stranger, and encounters a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Number on the Whiteboard

Title: Another Number on the Whiteboard  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 650  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Laura's a teacher who was traveling on the Rising Star.  She cares for the children, a mysterious stranger, and encounters a surprise visitor.  
A/N: Written for [](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/profile)[**astreamofstars**](http://astreamofstars.livejournal.com/). 

  


On the day the Twelve Colonies were attacked, everything changed.  Laura Roslin knew this better than anyone.  She went from being a veteran schoolteacher returning from a convention to simply being another survivor, a number on President Gray’s whiteboard--there had been coverage of Gray and his whiteboard in what was left of the media when things had settled down slightly.  From what Laura knew of the Secretary of Education turned President, Laura thought he was doing a fine job.  She certainly didn’t envy him.

Laura’s life had changed.  But in a way it didn’t.  There were children aboard the Rising Star.  Frightened children.  They didn’t understand why they couldn’t go home, or that their families and friends back home were likely dead.  Laura did what she’d always done.  She worked to make those children feel safe in an unsafe place.  It helped her to forget her own fears.  

Laura’s kindness didn’t only extend to children.  When a lone blonde woman was discovered onboard and unconscious, Laura put the skills she learned from caring for her mother to good use.  She stayed in the woman’s room each night.  Laura knew what it was to go through a cataclysmic event alone, after all.

One night, Laura was sitting by the woman’s bedside, beginning to drift to sleep, when someone entered the room.

“Who are you?”

Laura didn’t like the man’s gruff tone.  Not one bit.  “I could ask you the same thing, _sir_.”  She rose from her chair as she spoke.  She could barely make him out in the darkness, but she could feel his eyes on her.  

“I was told she was traveling alone.”

“And that what, makes her an easy target?”

“What?”

“I get it.  It’s lonely in space--”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?”

“Trust me, I have no interest in this woman.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Military business.”

“Hmph.  I bet.”

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“Commander Adama, right?”

“How’d--”

“I heard your voice over the wireless.  It’s pretty unmistakable.”

“Right, well.  What’s this woman to you?”

“A perfect stranger.”

“That’s admirable.  She’s not a stranger to me, though.”

“No?”

“She’s the wife of my XO.”

“Why--”

“I just found out last night.”

“She’s not alone.  That’s good.”

Commander Adama was about to say something when the door was busted open.  A young child ran into the room and into Laura’s arms.  Adama watched as Laura comforted the young boy.

Charles had a nightmare about the cylons, and he went to the one person he thought could protect him.

“Charlie, listen to me.”

“Yes, Miss Laura.”

“You see that man behind us?”

Charlie looked behind him and then looked back at Laura.  “Yes.”

“That’s Commander Adama.  He’ll keep us all safe.” Then she looked up at Adama and addressed him, “Isn’t that right, Commander?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I will.”

Charlie hugged Laura again.  Then he said he’d go back to bed.  Before he left the room, though, he thanked Adama and gave him a quick hug.  Laura was surprised to see the Commander return the hug.  She thought she even saw him smile, but the darkness of the room, made it difficult to tell.

Then Charlie was gone, and they were alone--with the still unconscious patient.

“You’re good with them. Children, I mean.”

“Thank you.  I suppose I should be.”

“Well, it’s a good skill.”

“Who is this woman?”

“Her name is Ellen Tigh. But, I’m more interested in yours, right now.”

“Laura, Laura Roslin.”

Adama moved closer to shake her hand.  “Call me Bill, Laura.”

“What are you going to do, Bill?”

“I’m going to have to bring her to her husband.”

“You don’t sound pleased.”

“She’s trouble.”

“Oh.”

“Not as much as you, though.”

“Oh no?”

“No.  I’ll need you to come with me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Relax.  President Gray’s gonna want to meet you.”

“Really? Why?”

“He needs a Secretary of Education.”

  
  



End file.
